generalsrotrfandomcom-20200222-history
Nikolai Suvorov
Nikolai Abramovich Suvorov (Russian: Николай Абрамович Суворов) is the current president of the Russian Federation. Biography Early life Suvorov was born in 1985, in Moscow in USSR, a state which collapsed when Suvorov was only 6 years old. At the age of 18, Suvorov served his obligatory year in the Russian military as part of a logistics unit. Because of his experience in the military, he later used his presidential power to put an end to the brutal system of 'Dedovshchina' wherein the senior recruits would often bully and abuse their junior comrades to the point of humiliation, injury and occasionally death. Rise to power When the Global War on Terror erupted, the Russian Federation, ruled by the corrupt, power-craving post-Soviet oligarchy, secretly sold weapons and advanced equipment to the Global Liberation Army in an attempt to loosen America's influence in the Middle East. In 2024, an operation undertaken by US special forces revealed Russia's export of arms to the terrorists in northern Iran. The so-called "Sulaymaan-Baluyev Affair" was widely regarded as the last straw. Many Russians had by now gotten used to the day-to-day injustices, economic disparity and social neglect but even the most jaded among them considered an underhanded collaboration with the Global Liberation Army for the purpose of petty power gambits in the Middle East to be high treason. People rallied in the streets in Moscow, demanding the old and ineffectual government to step down, and Suvorov had become the leader of the opposition by this point. Despite the growing opposition, the stubborn, geriatric President called for an election in 2028, which he hoped to break and bend into a one-sided victory for himself in order to demoralise and discredit his detractors once and for all. But when it turned out that the followers of Suvorov's Novorossiya Party, a broad alliance of social democrats and civic nationalists, would not back down from their rightful claim, the incumbent ordered an 'accident' upon the very life of his opponent, leaving Suvorov injured but undaunted from rallying his supporters time and time again - for he knew that this was an opportunity that he and the Motherland would not see again during his lifetime. Suvorov and the protestors were aided by Major General Major General Leonid Zhukov, who declared common cause with the protesters and revealed that the President had ordered his regiment to engage them with lethal force after the Moscow police and militia forces had refused to comply. But despite facing down the barrels of several fighting vehicles and an ever-growing mass of citizens right outside the fortress wall, the old autocrat refused to surrender and barricaded himself inside the Kremlin with his personal praetorians after the military chiefs had collectively resigned in protest against his rule. The standoff dragged on and the world held its breath until a sentry on the wall lost his nerves and fired into the crowd. Soon, the heated situation escalated out of control and a combined force of soldiers and citizens mounted a daring assault on the historical compound, overwhelming its defenders and cornering the despot in his residence. During his final stand, the President managed to shoot five attackers by himself before he fell. A mere 24 hours after the storming of the Kremlin, Nikolai Suvorov was inaugurated as the new President of the Russian Federation. He openly declared his goals to be the elimination of all infighting and corruption and 'to create a new Eurasian hegemony with Mother Russia at its helm'. Western analysts dismissed the popular leader as an ineffectual, chest-thumping mouthpiece of post-Soviet oligarchy placed in charge of what was essentially a borderline failed state. Golden age After decades of systematic corruption, economic decay, international disrespect and arbitrary repression, the new man inside the Kremlin enjoyed broad public support and the trust of the Russian people. In the following years, he went on to rebuild the Russian state from the ground up, taking a hard line against organised crime, improving the civil rights situation and introducing greater democratic participation and self-governance on the regional level in order to turn the republics of Russia into a true Federation at long last. Overnight, the nation was taken over by a spirit of collective optimism and soon, the foreign powers which had long dismissed Russia as a kleptocratic rogue state had to acknowledge the realities of this brave new world as the country's economy entered an unprecedented period of growth thanks to the many profitable resource deals made in the wake of the Global War On Terror. In the same year as the revolution, the GLA ravaged the economic heart of Europe and ruined her economy. China and the Eurasian Unity League rebuilt Europe, and with the billions of renminbi lent, the new European Continental Alliance imported vast amount of natural gas and oil from Russia's vast storage, allowing Suvorov to invest billions upon billions into the country's education and healthcare system, the infrastructure, the industry and the military, Russia was also able to reconnect with the countries of Eastern Europe and the Balkans, snubbed by the ECA. Throughout the years that followed, it appeared as if the Russian Federation would finally manage to close the gap between itself and the most prosperous nations of the world. African Resource Rush After the ECA launched Operation Nemesis, Russia was one of the many super powers that attempted to establish colonies in Africa in order to control valuable mineral resources. Trivia * He resembles Aleksandr Nemerov, President of Russian Federation in the movie "The Sum of all fears"(2002). Category:People Category:Leaders